Trouble was all they wanted
by MissEvilHasArrived
Summary: Draco lay waiting for his sexy ass boyfriend to arrive and give him the night of his life.


**Trouble was all they wanted...**

Draco lay on the bed that he and Harry had been using ever since they first found it in a small room right at the top of one of the many towers of Hogwarts 2 months ago, where Draco lay completely still apart from twitches every now and then as he felt a cool breeze wash over his stripped body. He listened closely to his surroundings for he couldn't see them through his black, silk blindfold. Saliva trailed down his face every so often, since the gag in his mouth restrained him from having any control over movement of his mouth, this situation was not helped by the torturing images that Draco couldn't remove from his head of what harry would do when he eventually arrived. Pinned above his head his arms were completely useless and his legs spread waiting for his lover to come and fuck the hole that lay between them, not daring to move in case Harry might enter and punished him for trying to get some relief from his bulging problem that was happening down below. This was how he wanted him, he told him to be waiting like this, bound and ready. Completely at his mercy. And this was how he would find him.

Harry Potter, Gryffindor's Golden-Boy was a kinky bastard who loved to dominate in the bedroom and Draco, his test subject that he did has he pleased to. And more often than not it pleased Draco too.

The sound of small birds chirping was all Draco could here as he wondered when his beast would enter and fill his every need. Desire was flowing in Draco's blood and had been heading south for quite some time for one could not help but get aroused at the thought of waiting still and silent for his gorgeous boyfriend to come and fuck him into next week.

The longer he lay there the more he got nervous thinking maybe Harry didn't want him and this was all a joke. For although harry and Draco had been together for 3 years (ever since 3rd year) he could help but think the world was just punishing him for what his father had made him do and he hated that he listened to his father, hated that he had been on the same side as the villains who were trying to kill the boy he loved. He just thought maybe this was his punishment, he would fall in love with the wizarding worlds most treasured boy and then harry would rip his heart in two telling him that he was a scum bag that didn't deserve love. Harry was the only person alive who knew Draco didn't really want to be a Death Eater. He could tell the whole world and then Draco and his mother would both be killed for his faults of telling the boy he loved his biggest secret. But Harry wouldn't do that Draco had to reassure himself. Not his Harry, not the Harry that looked at him as though he was the only thing on planet earth that he wanted to look at, no, besides there was no was anyone could fake the look Harry gave him. A look of such love that Draco's heart swelled just to think of it. And then Draco got distracted thinking about that wonderful look and his thoughts started wondering over to the look Harry wears on his face every time he's on top of Draco, fucking him like there's no tomorrow. He had to stop himself before he got too hard and Harry didn't want to relive Draco when he eventually arrived, because he thought he was doing fine on his own. No. That wouldn't do.

The clock had struck 9:00pm almost 40 minutes ago from what Draco could tell, from his bound and blind position, and Harry was supposed to be here by then, so Draco was really starting to think the worst. Just as he was about to give up and go back to his dorms, he heard a slight creak of the door opening that alerted Draco to someone entering the room he lay exposed in.

Almost in an instant Draco knew it was him because of the way he filled the space he was in with his dominating smell that often made Draco beg without being ordered to. That smell was like a slice of heaven to Draco, it filled his lungs and poisoned his brain. Quick yet calculated and demanding steps told Draco he was nearing the bed. Laying back and waiting for harry to do something, anything was the hardest thing he had had to do all week, for he knew if he moved Harry would walk right back out of the room leaving Draco to deal with his problem alone.

All of a sudden harry spoke in an ordering, deep voice that made Draco's ears ring and something deep inside of him stir sending another gush of blood down to where his secrets were out for the whole world to see.

"You're such a good boy waiting for me, maybe I should reward you for that?"

Draco's only response was a groan through his gag that he knew harry loved to see him in. harry didn't say anything else for a while simply looking Draco over analysing where he should start and what he wanted to do to his beautiful Adonis who had waited so patiently for his arrival. Slowly he put one knee on the bed allowing Draco to know where he was.

"What should I do with you?" he asked in a husky voice that sent chills down Draco's spine. Puling his wand out from beneath his robes that hung loosely around his muscular form that Draco loved to touch so much, he muttered a small incantation that Draco hadn't quite heard. Then Draco felt that the piece of fabric that had previously been covering his eyes had vanished.

"I want to look at every part of you when I touch you and see all of your reactions," harry whispered, his mouth now against my ear. The next second the gag was gone too,

"And you can't scream or moan as loudly as I know you want to with a gag in between those pink, plum lips of yours. I want you to let the world know you love my teasing and torturing with those perverted moans you just can't keep in because you love everything I'm doing to you." Draco's breathing sped up and his heart thumped against his chest like it was trying to escape. Him and his fully erect member were loving every word harry said feeling Harry's words against his ear.

"A…an…and tell me, what will you do to me that I will love so much?" Draco questioned in a raspy, shaky voice.

"Why would I tell you, when I could just show you?" Harry replied with a mischievous, hungry look in his eyes that Draco knew only meant trouble. And trouble was all they wanted…


End file.
